Outbreak
by Code109
Summary: This is one mans story out of millions of other people in the apocalypse, what will happen as his story continues. That my friend is a very good question.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey people before we start this story, I just want to say this is going to be my first story (On here) and I would like**

**to have reviews as my grammar and spelling etc is not the best so any advice is appreciated although you don't have to but**

**thanks for reading I hope you enjoy!**

Laying motionless in the middle of Chernogorsk. How did this happen you ask well that my friend, is a good question.

It all started with the outbreak of 1999, The streets went to hell. Mindless beings just sprinted around looking for their

next victim. I was in my house had a wife a daughter who were out that day I never saw them again. But as I was cleaning the

house up waiting for their return, as I was at the sink I looked up and saw a man looking at me seemed to have blood all over

him, I shouted "Are you okay sir?" this gained no response other than a growl back at me. He then started to try and break the

window I immediately tried phoning the police what was met with a dial tone. That's when I decided to go out there and try

and chase him of he's most likely just some drunk guy I thought, That's when he started running at me trying to rip me apart

trying to bite me. I ran back into the kitchen as he followed I managed to pick up a hammer (As I was repairing the floor) and with

all my power hit him. As he stood there staring at me looking more angrier I thought to myself "H-H-how are you still standing."

Then all of a sudden he pinned me on the floor I could not do anything he was so much stronger than me I thought "This is the end."

Then my friend burst through the door and hit this thing over the head...


	2. Chapter 2

As I awakened my friend was stood over me, I asked "What the hell is going on" he said remember the games what we played when we young,

you know the zombies?" "Yeah" I replied "Well that's become a reality" I went silent in shock trying to think about what I'm going to do

how were going to survive "Come on we need to move from here gather the supplies and move on" I started to pick up the supplies I could

then I turned around to be greeted with a person holding a revolver at me he said "I don't want to hurt you, just give me the supplies and I will be on my way"

I turned around with my hands up "Woah, Calm down" I started handing over cans as my friend came in with a wrench and hit him over the head "Lets GO!" I grabbed the rest of the

supplies and picked up the guys revolver and made a run to the door with my friend.


	3. Chapter 3

I was thinking about, about all this horror, I was in shock all in the space of a couple of hours everyone went into rampage killing, robbing and looting I turned to my friend and said

"How did this happen" He looked at me and said "No one knows it just, happened some think it's some sort of chemical military accident" I turned just looking out of the car window we ^borrowed^

"I can't kill someone I won't last" i said suddenly while my friend just sighed and said "You will adapt, a lot of us don't for some people this is a good thing mainly criminals etc" we drove to a field

and we stopped there for the night "Will we be okay here?" "we should be I will keep watch out for a bit" "damn, wake up, WAKE UP!" I jumped up and shouted "WHAT!" "Look outside" in the distance you could see

flames fire and, a horde of zombies running towards the tent.

"How did they know were here" "I don't know" Okay-okay calm down "What should we do" "Get in the car and let's go.".

As we were driving away, I was horrified is this what I had to get used to? then suddenly the car was under fire " #£$, were being shot at get out!" then I looked at my friend and said Jack what are we going to do

"I don't know, I don't know, the only gun I had is in the car" then that's when I realised and looked down "I have this" while i pulled out of the revolver "Great" Jack went to grab it but then one of the people shooting at us came over

and I turned and shot him instantly I dropped the gun and went "I-I-I killed him" "We can talk about it later for now we need to go" he said as he picked up the rifle what looked like an M4 "We need to find the other shooter" he said.


End file.
